Soruiruna
by Reikon Shiten
Summary: Dos seres destinados a unirse, huyen de la aldea en donde nacieron alejandose de su sufrimiento. No sabian del caos que provocaron sus acciones...Una leyenda antigua saldra a la luz, y oscurecera a los que la perturben.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Soruiruna (Sol y Luna)**

Dialogos.

_Relatos/visiones/pasado._

**Demonios. —diálogos.**

**Prologo**

¿Así que te vas? —musito una suave voz, sonando un tanto desequilibrada y quebradiza, dejando entrever su estado emocional sin ningún reparo.

Ven conmigo —pidió un muchacho de cabellos rubios y desordenados, a la chica de pelo lacio oscuro.

Un tranquilo y desesperador silencio formaron. Él esperando una respuesta y ella pensado sus posibilidades. Sus respiraciones y palpitares eran los únicos sonidos, que rompían la totalidad del dominante vacío auditivo, y con el pasar de los segundos, uno de los rebeldes se aceleraba por el nerviosismo que le causaba tal situación.

Pasados cinco minutos, el estrés emocional y todo el dolor sufrido en su corta vida, sumado al riesgoso ambiente en el cual se estaban metiendo, provocaron el colapso de su sistema nervioso o por lo menos así se decía, porque sus propios músculos cedieron a la gravedad, cayéndose sin fuerza sobre sus rodillas, mientras su vidente veía con preocupación y dolor la escena.

Colocando ambas manos sobre el suelo de aquel vacío y sucio lugar, contemplo como sus manos ahora se encontraban llenas de tierra humedad. Ese era el único sitio en donde ambos podían jugar y estar sin ningún temor, a pesar de ser un lugar asqueroso, descuidado y deshabitado, era sin dudas su lugar favorito, por la amistad que mantenían en secreto y que ahí se encontraban a salvo. Pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y lo sabían muy bien. En las últimas dos semanas habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, y por varias de esas, los mayores habían descubierto su tesoro, lo que trajo grandes consecuencias, y decisiones que los atormentaron brutalmente, al punto de llevarlos a donde están.

Por favor —susurro el pelirrubio sin moverse de su posición.

Es peligroso, y nos perseguirán… es mejor que nos quedemos, y encontremos otra forma de vernos… seguro la encontraremos —informo la chica, tratando de animarlo, aunque su voz la traicionaba con cada tartamudeo que daba.

¡Sabes que no será así! ¡No trates de engañarte! —regaño con arrebato levantando la voz, y la mirada. Calvando sus profundos y grandes ojos azules, en las grandes perlas de ella — Por favor, ven conmigo… No quiero perderte Hinata —suplico el joven, luego de tomar un respiro tranquilizador.

¿Pero qué hay de tu sueño? —pregunto, buscando otra alternativa, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el siempre cumplía con sus palabras.

No tengo ningún sueño aquí —negó, sorprendiendo a su compañera y amiga — mejor dicho solo tengo uno, pero no tiene que ver con la villa —informo con seriedad.

¿Cuál es? —pregunto rápidamente la muchacha, totalmente curiosa por las palabras del chico que le robaba el aliento en secreto.

Eres tu —declaro con honestidad y seriedad, dejándola perpleja — y si no puedo estar junto a ti, sé que no voy a poder vivir aquí… por eso te lo suplico, ven conmigo —dijo el joven extendiendo su mano derecha a ella.

Perdiéndose por las palabras y acciones del pelirrubio, no tardo más de dos segundos en salir de su estado anonado, y tomar su mano con seguridad, ensuciándose con la de él.

Minutos más tarde, los jóvenes salían de la aldea y alejándose del lugar donde nacieron, ambos tomados de la mano y con sonrisas verdaderas en sus rostros, que solo bridaban cuando estaban juntos.

Siempre estaremos juntos… ¿Cierto? —pregunto el muchacho mirándola embelesada menté.

Siempre estaremos juntos, Naruto — contesto ella, algo sonrojada y más feliz que nunca, a pesar de todos los conflictos que dejaban y que aparecerían.

Esa nublada noche y sin estrellas brillantes, la máxima potencia armamentística-estratega del mundo ninja cambiaría radicalmente, por la desaparición de dos seres, que nadie tomaba en cuenta, siendo esa misma la razón facilitadora de su escape. Nadie había volteado su mirada o tomado en cuenta el movimiento de ambos chicos, dejando que estos se escabulleran sin preocupaciones entre tantos otros, saliendo por la puerta principal a la vista de todos, pero sin interesarles a los vigías y guardias de turno, que preferían estar en sus asuntos a controlar las acciones de las dos ovejas negras de la aldea.

La luna fue la única testigo de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, en donde dos almas sufridas y enlazadas por un gran cariño, se unieron y escaparon de todo una sociedad especializada en rastreo e infiltración, y de una vida regida por leyes absurdas e incumplidas, donde la posición jerárquica significa el todo y el poder sobre el resto, para vivir en libertad y ser felices de una buena vez.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo se mantenía nublado pero esta vez lo acompañaban fuertes vientos frescos, lo que hacía un clima extraño para la región, que acostumbraba a lo templado o cálido. En la aldea algunas personas murmuraban malos presagios y otros más cultos mencionaban sobre una nueva era, sin embargo la mayoría le quitaba importancia al asunto y seguían con lo suyo.

En la torre principal de la aldea, se vivía un ambiente tenso y agitado. Por cada pasillo y oficina, el movimiento era continuo y apresurado, lo cual extrañamente se daba, y en la habitación principal no era la excepción.

El anciano líder de la Hoja contemplaba los cielos por el gran ventanal de su oficina, su rostro mostraba signos de cansancio, como si finalmente, todos esos años de servicio le cayeran encima como plomo al suelo, y es que en todos sus años como autoridad, nunca hubiera esperado la desaparición del pequeño chico revoltoso, que a pesar de ser categorizado por todos como un monstruo por la carga que llevaba, se había formado con un gran corazón, lo que hizo que estableciera un fuerte vínculo con él y lo llegara a querer como a su propio nieto.

¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —preguntó retóricamente el Hokage, para luego voltear lentamente, viendo el estado desastroso de su sala.

Papelas desparramados por doquier, su escritorio dañado y con partes trizadas, su sillón… bueno solo quedaban cuatro patas de madera ennegrecidas en el suelo, y es que hacía dos horas el guardián a cargo del muchacho, le había informado la falta del mismo y que no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, cosa que trajo comentarios de parte de los dos consejeros que se encontraban presentes, y que el ninja mencionara que encontró rastros de sangre en un callejón, fue todo lo que necesito el anciano para que su ira y frustración desbordaran, al punto de representarse físicamente en forma de una onda calórica. Luego de calmarse un poco mandó a todos los shinobis de confianza a buscar al muchacho.

¿Hay algún indicio? —pregunto, al tiempo que aparecía un shinobi de pelos platinados en su oficina. El ninja solo negó con desaliento.

Lo siento, no tengo noticias —respondió con voz suave, sin poder mirar a la cara al anciano.

No tienes por qué culparte, Kakashi —dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad — todos somos culpables, y todavía no sabemos que es lo que sucedió… por lo que no vale culparse.

Pero era mi responsabilidad vigilarlo, su padre nos lo encargo —cuestiono, levantando la mirando revelando sus dos ojos, que transmitían culpabilidad y determinación — cueste lo que cueste lo encontrare, Hokage-sama.

¿Porque es tan importante ese chico para ustedes? —pregunto un sujeto mientras entraba a la habitación sin permiso, haciendo que el líder inclinara ambas cejas — siento entrar así, pero es que mi hija mayor se encuentra desaparecida desde anoche, y a mi parecer es más importante que otro chico —informo con descaro y seriedad, un hombre de unos cuarenta años de pelo largo y negro.

Es muy importante el chico, porque es nada más y menos que el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi —dijo el anciano, mirándolo con regaño — toda persona es importante, no hay vida que valga más que otra, Hiashi.

Lo siento entonces —hablo sin realmente sentirlo — pero no creo que sea confidencia que ambos hayan desaparecido anoche —comunico, atrayendo toda la atención.

¿Sabes algo? —pregunto con seriedad.

Solo puedo intuir, que ambos fueron secuestrados, creo que es más lógico que decir que escaparon de la aldea por la puerta principal… quiero decir eso sería imposible, pero que los hayan secuestrado es una clara posibilidad, mi hija por el Byakugan de la familia principal y él por…, bueno ya lo saben —informo con seriedad — y estoy casi seguro, que todo es obra de Kumogakure.

Es una grave acusación la que estás haciendo, Hiashi-sama —dijo el peliplateado con seriedad.

Pero es una opción, Kakashi… y más si se toma lo sucedido hace tres años, donde Kumo quiso secuestrar a Hinata y terminamos perdiendo a Hizashi —comento el líder, mientras toma su pipa y la encendía — Creo que tienes razón, indagaremos por ahí, y por supuesto que no suspenderemos las búsquedas.

Estoy conforme con ello, y mi clan ayudara en las búsquedas —afirmo en acuerdo — Hokage-sama, Hatake —saludo, para luego retirarse.

Kakashi, te dejo a ti la investigación, hazla con la mayor discreción posible —ordeno el anciano con seriedad — elige un equipo de confianza y te lo encargo.

Déjemelo a mí, Hokage-sama —acepto con determinación, antes de desaparecer en una pequeña cortina de humo.

Espero estar haciendo lo correcto —se dijo, mientras volvía su vista a los cielos nublados — ojala que te encuentres bien, Naruto… y que te encontremos antes que se entere Jiraiya.

Después de esas decisiones, las búsquedas se intensificaron, atrayendo la curiosidad de las personas por el mayor movimiento de las fuerzas de la aldea, cosa que nunca había sucedido en la historia.

En un bosque cercano a la aldea, se encontraban ambos chicos recostados sobre unos improvisados colchones de hojas. Dormían plácida y profundamente abrazados y parecía que no despertarían pronto, y eso no estaría mal, porque estuvieron gran parte de la noche caminando y escondiéndose, hasta llegar a lo más profundo del denso bosque, encontrando ahí el lugar perfecto para descansar sin recibir sorpresas. Pero al medio día, el sol los detecto entre las hojas de los grandes árboles y un pequeño espacio del nublado cielo, e irrumpió el tranquilo descanso del chico con finos rayos de luz, haciéndoles despertar de manera lenta y molesta.

El rubio sintió un resplandor golpear sobre sus parpados cerrados, por lo que quiso cambiar de posición, pero no pudo, y la intensa luz no le dejaba abrir los ojos, así que uso su mano derecha como barrera. Tardo unos cuantos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuando lo consiguió, quedo perplejo ante tal vista.

Al frente suyo se encontraba un ángel de oscuro cabello, descansando y acurrucada sobre él, brindándole un gran calor y tranquilidad, el pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir con más intensidad aquello que lo invadía, e inconscientemente coloco su mano sobre la cintura de aquel ser y lo arrimo más.

La pequeña Hyuga sintió un leve movimiento, y luego un gran calor envolverla, trayéndole paz y relajación, sin embargo un destello de curiosidad apareció, quería saber que provocaba aquel hermoso y cálido sentir. Por lo que abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrando a su amor platónico abrazarla con una expresión de serenidad, como la que nunca había visto. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su rostro, le encantaba todo de él, y cada vez sentía que lo amaba más.

Naruto-kun —susurro sin intención y con una suave voz cargada de querer.

El pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos a escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un bello rostro y unas perlas contemplarlo, fue ahí que recordó todo lo sucedido.

Hinata-chan —musito lentamente, la chica entonces se dio cuenta, que todo aquello no era un sueño y se sonrojo notablemente — gracias —dijo el chico, haciendo que lo mirara confusamente, este solo carcajeo entendiendo la situación — por no dejarme solo —termino con felicidad y cariño.

Ah, me había olvidado —susurro, mirando de reojo el ambiente que les rodeaba, todavía algo avergonzada por la cercanía del joven — Naruto-kun, ¿qué haremos desde ahora? —pregunto.

¿A qué te refieres? —dijo sin entender, y mirándola con intriga.

A la situación en la que estamos —explico, pero noto enseguida que él seguía sin comprender, por lo que agrego — me refiero a que somos prófugos de una aldea ninja, y que seguramente nos buscaran… pero eso no es todo, sino que, tampoco tenemos dinero, comida o lugar donde vivir.

Ah, eso —exclamo, para luego poner su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y reflexionar, la expresión que hizo le causo gracia a la chica, que no pudo evitar lanzar una leve carcajada, sonrojándose en el acto.

Naruto-kun, creo que deberíamos levantarnos y buscar algo que comer —dijo la ojiperla, que aunque le encantaría quedarse ahí recostada con él en brazos, las circunstancias no lo permitían.

El joven pelirrubio asintió levemente, y con lentitud se separó, para luego pararse y extender su mano para ayudarla, la cual fue tomada con gentileza y timidez.

Luego de comer unos cuantos frutos, ambos jóvenes emprendieron su camino a destino incierto, que los llevaría a miles de aventuras y desventuras.

**Notas:**

Soruiruna: Sol y Luna. (Bastante trillado, lo sé)

Acepto cualquier reclamo, y propuesta constructiva, de no haberlas o ver poco interés en la historia, simplemente dejare de publicarla.

La historia esta como rango M, por la complejidad en algunas secciones de la trama, además de contar con algunas profanaciones y aspectos violentos.

Cualquier duda o consulta personal pueden mandármela por MP, o por correo electrónico.

Soy pésimo en el área romántica, a pesar de ser soñador, así que sepan disculpar si no tiene encanto o parece irreal.

Firma: _**Reikon Shiten.**_

Rango: **Novato.** (Ver explicación en mi perfil)


End file.
